


Hinny Tumblr Prompts

by adenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: A compilation of one-shots I've written for Tumblr asks. First one is some Harry/Ginny alone time 6th year.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	1. You're such a dork

You’re such a dork & What was that noise? 

It’d been two weeks of complete happiness that Harry felt. There were still moments where he’d daydream about the moment in the common room where he’d just gone and kissed Ginny. It was completely insane, but one hundred percent worth it. If he hadn’t, he was sure they wouldn’t be spending this time alone in an empty classroom.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Ginny asked him. 

“Er..it was nothing,” Harry told her.

“Sure, nothing enough to make you stop mid-snog? And with a stupid grin on your face? A likely story, Potter,” Ginny retorted. 

“You really want to know?” 

“Would I have asked if I didn’t?” 

“Fine. I was just thinking about how completely insane I was for kissing you like that in the common room. Not that I regret it!” Harry said quickly.

“It was brilliant, I think. I was starting to wonder if you’d ever make a move,” Ginny smirked at him.

“Yeah, well, better late than never?” he asked cheekily.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “You’re such a dork.”

“But I’m your dork,” Harry grinned at her.

“That you are, now come here so I can snog your face off some more.” 

Harry didn’t hesitate to lean in and kiss her pillow-soft lips. If this was how kissing was supposed to be, he never wanted to stop. He moved his hands along her back as one hand became entangled in her flaming red hair and the kiss deepened. Ginny grasped at his shirt to pull him closer, even though they physically couldn’t be any more close.

It was amazing to think that when he was with Ginny, the weight of the world fell off his shoulders. He didn’t think about Malfoy, or Voldemort, or anything remotely close to being the Boy who Lived. With Ginny he was just Harry.

All of a sudden, Harry thought he heard voices outside the door. He froze. “What was that noise?” He whispered.

“Noise? What noise? I didn’t hear anything.” Ginny spoke back.

“Shh.” He pulled the invisibility cloak out and said, “Here, quick get under this.” He pulled the cloak just in time, as the door opened up.

The intruders looked around. “See Hermione? I told you no one was in here. Honestly, do you think every classroom is hoarding some snogging couple?” Harry heard Ron’s voice. He forgot they were on duty tonight.

“We’re supposed to check! We’re on prefect duty, after all. That’s half the job.” Hermione said back to him.

“Yeah, well, this one’s all clear. Let’s keep going. We’ve barely covered a quarter of the castle yet.” he heard Ron call to her as the door shut. Harry put his finger over Ginny’s lips as she looked about ready to burst into laughter. He cast muffliato against the door.

“Told you I heard something!” Harry said to her.

Ginny let out her laughter. “That was a close one! Good thing you had the cloak on you. I don’t think I can handle another row of the century with Ron. Though, maybe he wouldn’t lay into me as much since it’s you.”

“Nah, I’d probably be on the other end of that one.” Harry shuddered at the thought of having to choose between Ron and Ginny. I’d rather fight Voldemort, he thought.

“I think he’s secretly happy it’s you. He knows you’ll uphold my honor,” Ginny snorted.

“What’s so funny about upholding your honor?” Harry asked.

“I’m quite capable of upholding my own honor.” Ginny gave him her best ‘test me’ look.

“That’s true. I think we should probably head back to the common room in case they double back and check again.”

“But we were just getting started…” Ginny pouted.

“Sorry, Gin, I’d like to keep on my best friend’s good side if it’s all the same to you.”  
“Fine, but can we walk back under the cloak?”

“I think that can be arranged,” Harry said with a grin as Ginny pulled him in for another long kiss.


	2. Get Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Harry's famous brooding is cut short as Ginny talks to him about the quidditch championship plan. 6th year

Get Away from Me 

Harry was sulking on his bed in the boy’s dormitory. The Prince had never, ever done him wrong until that stupid sectumsempra spell. Of course he regretted almost killing Malfoy, but the interaction still didn’t give him the answers he was hoping for about what Malfoy was really up to. And then it just had to be Snape who found them. Giving him the worst possible punishment. 

The captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team can’t play in the sodding championship match because he had to go and get detention. The anger and disappointment in himself was almost too much. Nothing good had come out of that book today. He replayed everything that had gone to hell again, for the twenty-fifth time. No answers from Malfoy. Almost killed a bloke. Had to hide the book. Detention with Snape every Saturday for the rest of forever. No quidditch. Back to being rubbish at potions. At least Katie was back and able to play… Harry was thinking about taking another swig of Felix just to turn things around when there was a knock on the door.

“Harry? Are you in here?” It was Ginny. What in the bloody hell could she want?

“I’m not really in the mood, Gin,” he replied, not moving from his position on the bed. Ginny was undeterred, however, and made her way into the room, pulling his curtains back.

“Gin, I’m serious, get away from me. I may transfer all of my bad luck onto you. It’d be best if I’m left alone right about now.”

Ginny plopped herself down on the bed next to him. “Nope. I’m not going anywhere, and I’m also not going to put up with your brooding. Ron and Hermione may give you your space for that, but personally? I’m convinced you’ll lead yourself to your own demise if left to your own devices for too long.”

Harry gaped at her. She always did know how to tell it like it was. “You may not be saying that after you hear what I’ve gone and done this time.”

“Ron gave me the quick version of it, hence why I’m here to help.”

“And how are you going to help?”

“Well, for starters, did Malfoy deserve what was coming to him?” she asked him.

“Er, yeah, sort of. For the most part.”

“Harry…”

“I didn’t mean to almost kill him! How was I supposed to know that bloody spell was going to do that!” he said angrily.

“Well, I’m not going to parrot Hermione here or anything, but from personal experience, you should always be careful with what you read in books…” she was alluding to the diary, Harry had no doubt about that.

“Yes, I know, but it’s over and done with now, it’s not like I could take it back. Which I don’t want to, he tried to use cruciatus on me! I was only defending myself, but of course Snape only saw my damage because it was a direct hit and now I have to let the bloody team down. How many captains have gotten detention just before a championship match?” Harry seemed to be riling himself up more as he spoke.

“Well, Harry, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but you’re one of a kind.” Ginny responded lightly to his side of the story. There was a twinkling in her eyes mixed with a sort of...sincerity was it? His heart leaped out of his chest. She wasn’t with Dean anymore, so maybe...just maybe?

He wasn’t sure how to respond, so he relied on his sarcasm to pull him through her statement. “What? Because of the whole Voldemort thing? Yeah, I know..don’t remind me.”

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. “Well, yes, but you’re also more than that, too. And it seems it’s in your blood to go looking for trouble sometimes.” She smirked at him.

“Oi! Most of the time trouble finds me!” He retorted in a quasi joking matter.

Ginny laughed. “Always playing the victim card.” She then changed the subject before Harry could defend himself. “So...back to quidditch. We need a plan before you go talk to the team. I’ve thought about it a bit. Would you like to know what I’m thinking?”

“Er, sure. Can’t say I’ve gotten that far yet.”

“I figured. Well, Katie’s back, so that helps.”

“Yeah, but we need to replace a seeker, not a chaser.”

“Will you let me finish?”

“Sorry.”

“I’ll play seeker. I’ve done it before at the Burrow. It’s not my personal favorite, but I’m not half bad. Then, we just pull Dean back in from reserves as chaser. As long as Ron’s on form, we’ll have a pretty good shot.”

Harry thought about what she’d said for a moment. “Do you really think it can work?”

“Well, now that Ron’s shot of Lavender and he and Hermione are getting on well again, I think that will help his confidence. I’ll also make sure I have a word with Hermione about playing into his confidence, too. She honestly doesn’t realize that her idea of complimenting him doesn’t always come off as such.” She shook her head.

“Think they’ll ever figure things out?” Harry asked her.

“For everyone’s sake and sanity, I bloody hope so.” Ginny said seriously, before they both broke out in laughter.

Harry brought the conversation back ‘round again. “So, when I tell the team of your brilliant plan, I’m also going to name you reserve captain, so they won’t give you any trouble. Is that okay?”

“It would be my honor to bestow the title if you should seek to give it to me,” Ginny said in an overly proper voice. She never did miss a beat with her comebacks and wit.

“Thanks, Gin. For everything. The plan, knocking some sense into me, and making me feel better.”

“I aim to please,” she flashed him another wide grin. If only she had any clue of what she did to him. “Are you ready to leave your hidey hole and come join the rest of us in the real world again?” she asked him.

“Do I have to?” he joked.

Ginny stood up and held her hand out for him. “Of course you have to! Now, let’s go. Dinner will be starting soon, and I don’t want to miss the shepherd’s pie tonight.”

Harry took her hand and let her lead him out of the dorm. “You Weasleys and your appetites,” he said as they headed down to the common room.


	3. A Brief Reuinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight AU - If Harry and Ginny hadn't really seen each other until Bill and Fleur's Wedding.

Ginny was pissed. Was she surprised that Harry had gone and decided to be all noble about everything? Not at all. Honestly, she couldn’t blame him. But she was pissed at herself for letting him walk away. She didn’t even fight him on it and tell him how bloody stupid he sounded. Why couldn’t he have at least waited until after the wedding? He had to have known that he was coming to the Burrow first before he, her brother and Hermione took off on some insane mission to save the wizarding world.

She’d spent the majority of July going between being angry, and heartbroken. Ron walked in on one of her sulking moments once, and she felt a little better after talking to him. Hermione had been great too since she’d arrived. But now, Harry was here and the wedding was tomorrow, and she wouldn’t be able to avoid him. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see him. She did. But she didn’t know what she was going to say to him if they got a moment alone. She’d been looking forward to dancing with him at the wedding, to have one more night of normalcy before who knows what would happen next, but now she wasn’t even sure if she’d have that. You know what? No. If I want to dance with him tomorrow, then I’m going to bloody dance with him, she thought as she walked over to her desk. Ginny scribbled on a piece of parchment and marched up to Ron’s room, placing the note on Harry’s camp bed, just slightly under his pillow.

The next day was spent in a flurry as she was getting ready with Fleur, Gabrielle, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Delacour. She hadn’t even seen Harry at breakfast because she was swept away in the festivities. It wasn’t until she was walking down the aisle that she saw him sitting there, in one of the chairs, staring open-mouthed at her. She winked at him as she continued on, satisfied with his reaction. 

They’d done some elaborate charm work on Harry that revealed his true self to only those who knew him, but he appeared as another red-headed cousin to anyone he’d never met before. The twins really were incredibly talented with their charm work, as Ginny undoubtedly knew they were behind the transformation. Thank Merlin for that. I really didn’t want to look as though I was dancing with my cousin, Ginny thought. 

The ceremony had concluded and the reception was well underway, as guests were filling the dance floor. She was sitting at a table with Luna when she heard someone behind her. It was him.

He bent down and whispered in her ear. “You requested a dance?”

“I did,” Ginny said shortly as she got up and followed him onto the dance floor. 

“I’m surprised you wanted to dance with me,” Harry commented as they fell into the rhythm. 

“Well you are a right prat most of the time,” Ginny retorted.

“I know.”

“I didn’t even fight you on it.”

“That didn’t make things any easier. You know I didn’t want to.”

She looked at him then, searching his eyes for the truth, which was there.

“It’s the only way. If they knew...Gin, I can’t lose you, too.” Harry pleaded with her as she saw the desperation in his eyes.

“Let’s go,” she said.

“Go where?” Harry asked, as Ginny led him out of the garden and towards the orchard. They stopped a little ways in against one of the trees. “Gin, should we really be out here?”

“We’re within the wards. We don’t have to be gone long. Just give me tonight, Harry. Please?” Ginny wasn’t one to beg, but if he left, and she never saw him again, she wanted to be selfish.

And then Harry’s lips crashed against hers, and she became lost in the familiarity of him. Their hands wandered as Ginny savored every minute of this moment. Finally they broke apart and Harry said, “We should probably get back.” 

He was right. Of course he was right. So she pressed one more kiss to his lips. “I’ll wait for you,” she told him.

Harry didn’t say anything back, but the look on his face said it all. He was fighting for her, so that they could have a future.


	4. Getting to Know You (Harry & Ginny Portion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 of the Girl Talk mini-series (Part 1 - Girl Talk and Part 2 - Trading Secrets) can be found in the Post War Drabbles if you're interested in the backstory!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also cross posted in Post War Drabbles (with the Ron/Hermione section there)

Harry & Ginny:  
Harry had barely shut the door to his bedroom at Grimmauld Place when Ginny pounced on him. “It’s about time,” she said against his lips. “Four months was too long,” as her hands reached for his shirt.

Harry pulled away from her briefly. “Uh, Gin, while I’m all for this, what spurred it on?”

“We’re finally alone, that’s what,” she said as she tried to connect her lips with his again. 

“Obviously, I know that. Four months of wanking doesn’t come close to you,” Harry said. “It’s been torture for me, too. What did you say to Molly to convince her to let you stay here tonight?”

“Oh, she thinks I’m staying with Fleur tonight,” Ginny said nonchalantly.

Harry gave her a blank stare as he comprehended what she’d said. “You lied to your Mum? Fleur’s covering for you? But what about Bill?” His questions shot out like rapid fire.

“Bill’s out of town, remember? No worries there,” she smiled seductively at him.

“Brilliant!” Harry said as his lips found hers once more. 

They tumbled onto the bed as they shed the clothes off of each other. Ginny felt his hardness against her, and she had a sudden feeling to try and prove Fleur wrong. Harry could surely get her off. Especially after a four month drought. 

“Are you ready?” She heard him ask between planting kisses along her neck. Merlin, that felt so good. 

“Y-yes.” But then she remembered the protective spells. “No, wait. Did you remember your spell?” Ginny asked as she grabbed her own wand. She said the incantation, and then set an imperturbable charm on the door. Harry nodded as she set her wand down. “Okay..”

Ginny closed her eyes as she felt Harry slip inside of her. Ginny gasped at the contact as she heard Harry breathe in sharply. They’d both clearly forgotten how it felt at first.

“You okay?” he asked her as she nodded. 

He began moving slowly and gradually picked up the pace. It certainly felt good, and Merlin did she miss the feel of him against her. Their time apart didn’t help his stamina as he moved in and out. Ginny tried to focus on the feeling, and moved her hips to meet his, but the pool of liquid fire that Fleur had referred to was maybe a spark at best as Harry sped up and reached his climax. 

Ginny kissed his neck and shoulder to distract herself from the fact that Fleur was right, and she most certainly had not yet come with Harry inside her alone. 

“Did that feel alright for you?” Harry asked her as he slipped out.

“What?” Ginny had snapped out of her distraction. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine.”

Harry gave her a look. “That’s not what I asked.”

“Of course it felt fine! It was more than fine!” Ginny plastered a smile to her face.

“Ginny, don’t insult me. I know when you’re lying. What’s going on,” Harry gave her a concerned look.

“It’s nothing.”

“No, it’s not. Come on, Gin.”

“Ironic choice of words, Potter,” Ginny said.

“What?” Harry asked. She was clearly confusing him.

“Well, that’s just it isn’t it? I didn’t come.”

“O-oh. Oh.” The realization donned on Harry slowly.

Ginny threw her head back on the pillow. “Guess I was stupid to think that it was happening anyways.”

“Well, how do you know it’s not?” Harry asked.

“Fleur described it.”

“Wait, what? You were talking to Fleur about sex?”

Ginny sat up defensively, wrapping the blanket around her chest. “Well, yeah. She’s a wealth of information! How’d you think I had a clue of what to do when we first did it?”

Harry put the pieces together. “Ah. I mean, I was hoping you hadn’t…”

“Harry, really? No way. I was in fourth and fifth year! Did you really-”

“No! But I was confused about why you knew so much… So then, what did Fleur have to say this time?” Harry was trying to feign interest, but he really did want to know.

“What to have you do so I can achieve my own..you know.” Ginny explained.

“And?” Harry urged her on.

“She may or may not have explained different places to touch and...other things.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Wanna try?”

Ginny smiled as they spent the rest of the night learning more about each other.


	5. The Sleepover

Domestic Bliss: The Sleepover  
“Teddy! You better make sure your room is clean!” Ginny shouted up the stairs.

“Why, Ginny? No one ever goes in there but me!” Ten year old Teddy came out of his room and said to Ginny from the top of the stairs. 

“Well, fine then, if you want Victoire to think you’re a slob, then by all means don’t clean it.” Ginny turned around and walked into the kitchen.

That got Teddy’s attention. He raced down the stairs, following her into the kitchen. “What do you mean?”

“Harry didn’t tell you? Victoire is coming to stay for the night so Bill and Fleur can attend a wedding.”

“What about Dominique and Louis?” Teddy asked interestedly.

“They’re staying with George and Angelina. Victoire begged to come here since you both are closest in age. She’s your favorite, I think.”

“Well, she is my best friend.”

“What bedtime story should Harry and I prepare for you both?” Ginny asked.

“Bedtime story? No way, Ginny! I don’t need a bedtime story,” Teddy argued.

“Really? That’s been our routine every time you spend the night. Are you sure, Ted?” Ginny double checked as Harry walked in.

“Sure about what?”he asked.

“Teddy doesn’t want a bedtime story tonight,” Ginny informed him.

“What? Why?” Harry looked questioningly at him.

“I don’t know. I’m feeling braver now. I mean, I’m growing up, you know!” Teddy puffed out his chest.

“That’s true, you’ll be off to Hogwarts before you know it.”

“Plus, I need to be brave for Vic! If she’s staying here and not used to that, then I should be brave for her,” Teddy explained. He was trying to justify something that he didn’t quite understand yet. It was because they were best friends, that’s all. Best friends protected each other, he thought.

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Ted,” Harry said, smiling knowingly at Ginny.

“So, about that room situation?” Ginny brought it back full circle.

“Oh, yeah! I better go pick up in case we wanna hang out away from the others tonight. No offense, I love James and Al, but..we are ten and nine, and they’re...well, practically babies still.” 

“I believe the correct term is ‘toddler’,” Harry shouted as Teddy took off back up the stairs. “He has no idea, does he?” Harry asked Ginny.

“He’s only ten, Harry,” Ginny said as she rolled her eyes.

“So were you when you met me,” Harry winked at her.

“And it’s clear I’ll never live that down, will I?”

“Wouldn’t want you to!” Harry said, kissing her on the cheek. “It’d be a perfect world if they managed to find their way to each other when they got older.”

Ginny chuckled as she said, “Don’t let Bill hear you marrying his little princess off at the age of nine!”


	6. Call Me Mum

“So, does it feel any different now that you’re officially part of the Weasley family?” Ginny asked Harry as she climbed into bed.

“Is it supposed to?” Harry responded.

“I’ve heard it either way,” Ginny shrugged. “Honestly, it feels quite natural to be Ginny Potter. I’ve been dreaming about it since I was ten, you know.” She grinned at him.

“Well, I don’t feel any different if that’s what you’re asking. And it’s not like your, er, our family would treat me any differently.”

“That’s true...though I think Mum was hoping for something different,” Ginny muttered to herself, even though it was loud enough for Harry to hear.

“How do you mean?” Harry inquired.

“Well, I heard her talking to Andromeda the other day when she brought Teddy over for a play date with Victoire, and she mentioned something offhand. She didn’t know I was coming down the stairs,” Ginny explained.

“What did she say?”

“Something about you and Teddy having to grow up without parents, and not having anyone to call Mum or Dad. She was surprised you’d never accidentally called her or Dad by that.”

Harry gave her an odd look. “Really?”

“Yes, but then Andromeda reminded her that you were too young to remember using the terms ‘Mum’ and ‘Dad’, so it made sense that you wouldn’t have slipped up and called them that.”

“Y-yeah, right,” Harry said contemplatively. “I never thought about that before.”

“Why would you? It’s just Mum being Mum.”

“Do you reckon she wants me to call her that?” Harry asked Ginny.

“Maybe? But if you’re not comfortable, you don’t have to. Don’t do it just to make her happy,” Ginny warned.

“Right. I’ll think about it then.”

~~~

A few days later, Harry found himself at the Burrow with Ginny having lunch. “Here you are, dears,” Molly said as she set a tray of sandwiches down at the table.

Harry looked up at her, with all intentions of at least trying to call her ‘Mum’. “Thanks, Mu-M-Molly,” he choked out. 

Molly simply smiled at him as Ginny gave him an odd look. “That was a valiant effort, dear husband of mine,” she said trying not to laugh as she whispered in his ear.

“Yeah, I tried, but it doesn’t feel right. She’ll always be Mrs. Weasley or Molly to me,” Harry whispered back.

“And that’s fine, I told you that you don’t have to,” Ginny said as Harry smiled gratefully at her.

He’d always be thankful for everything Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had done for him, and he wanted to show his appreciation anyway he knew how. But he didn’t think he could allow himself to get used to calling them Mum or Dad. Those names were reserved for his parents, and Ginny reassured him that that was okay.


	7. Every time I think I’m close to finally figuring you out, you end up surprising me.

“How about whoever catches the snitch first gets Ron as their teammate for two on two later?” Ginny suggested.

“That’s only if we can convince Hermione to play,” Harry quipped. “Besides, are you sure you want to make that bet against Hogwarts’ best seeker?” He puffed out his chest in mock arrogance.

“Don’t count your dragons before they hatch, Potter. Are you in or out? All that talk, yet I didn’t hear you commit to anything.”

“Oh, you’re on Weasley. I can’t wait to tell Ron it’ll be girls vs. boys for once.”

“Keep dreaming, Potter,” was the last thing Ginny said before she released the snitch. 

Though a chaser at heart, her seeking skills were rather commendable. Charlie was always eager to teach her to play when they were growing up, and she spent a lot of time studying her brother’s techniques from the ground when her Mum absolutely refused to let her join them. Ginny mounted her broom and kicked off into the air and immediately began searching for the snitch. She knew there was no way that Harry would accuse her of knowing too much about the snitch in the set they’d played with because he, too, had plenty of experience with it. 

She chuckled to herself, the pompous arse probably thought he had a leg up on her in the respect. For a moment, she stopped looking for the snitch and watched her competition instead. His black hair waving around carelessly in the breeze, the look of sheer concentration on his face. Snap out of it, Ginny, you’ve got a bet to win.

Ginny turned her attention back to the field, and suddenly she caught a shimmering on the edge of the orchard. She began drifting in that direction, pretending to scan the area as she noticed Harry turn his broom in the opposite direction. She took that moment to jet off towards the orchard and the snitch. 

It didn’t take Harry long to realize what Ginny was up to, but it was too late. Ginny had clasped her hands around the snitch. She was on her way to the ground, showing the snitch off in her right hand when she realized Harry wasn’t slowing down fast enough.

“Shit, Ginny, watch out!” Harry’s warning was too late as he collided into her, knocking them both of their brooms as they tumbled to the ground. Harry ended up landing on top of her.

“I knew you were a sore loser, Potter, but running into me and tackling me to the ground? I think that’s a bit much.” Ginny laughed. “Though, I didn’t know how forward you could be. Every time I think I’m close to finally figuring you out, you end up surprising me.”

“I can’t give away all my secrets, can I? I’m still not convinced you didn’t cheat,” Harry said as he rolled off her and stared up at the blue sky. 

“Guess you’ll never know. Maybe next time you’ll get Ron on your side.”

“Or...you could always choose me, and then Ron gets Hermione.”

Ginny laughed at Harry’s suggestion. “You know, that’s not a bad idea. Brother of mine certainly does need all the help he can get with her anyways.”

“So you see it, too?” Harry asked.

“Harry, I know your eyesight is awful, but I think even anyone who’s blind couldn’t miss the undeniable attraction between those two, except for them. Speaking of, what do you say we go interrupt whatever’s going on between them right now?”

Despite enjoying the one on one time with her, Harry couldn’t find it in him to say no, or suggest they spent a bit longer hanging out there, just the two of them. So he had no choice to follow when she didn’t wait for a response and was already heading toward the broom shed to put her things away.


	8. You have to let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened if Ginny caught Harry before he went to the forest.

“Harry. Harry, wait! Please!” Ginny called after what looked to be no one. There was fallen rubble all around the entrance to Hogwarts’ main doors, but she felt an odd breeze flutter by her and there looked to be a shimmery, incandescent glimmer several feet away from her.

If he’s under that cloak and heading to Voldemort, I’ll kill him myself, she thought as she followed after what could very well be no one. She stepped over fallen stone through the doorway after what very well could have been a mirage.

“If that’s really you, can you at least answer me?” she found herself saying.

“Ginny, you have to let me go,” she heard from mere meters from where she was standing.

“Harry…” She knew he was right, but the selfish side of her didn’t want him to go. Hearing the desperation in his voice had vanished all thoughts of doing him in. They barely had any time together, and now he had to be all noble and save the Wizarding World.

She was trying to think of something, anything, to say to keep him there a few minutes longer when she felt a tug against her arm. Harry was repositioning her before he opened the cloak. 

“I have to do this,” he said, his eyes, his brilliant green eyes, pleading with her.

“I know,” she admitted.

“I’m sorry I didn’t seek you out, it would have made things harder. It is making things harder,” he tried to explain. “I don’t have a lot of time. I-”

Ginny cut him off with a searing kiss. She couldn’t let this last moment pass without one last kiss. 

“Ginny, I-”

“I know.” She didn’t, really. Could have been I’m sorry, I love you, I’ll miss you, anything. Regardless, she wanted to believe that she did know, no matter what the outcome of that sentence would have been. “Now, go. Before I change my mind.”

She flashed him one final grin in the hopes of covering up her sadness. He should remember her smiling, not moping because fate had given him a choice. He hugged her once more before he pulled the cloak off of her and she felt him move around her and on down the path.


	9. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly Hinny, but a Ginny centric story.

Dear Diary,

People say I’m heartless, but it’s not true. Who? Oh, well, I don’t know. Just some other kids in my classes. I don’t know if it’s because I’m quiet and keep to myself or what. Honestly, they barely even know me! Sure, I’m the only daughter in a family of seven, but they’re sadly mistaken if they think I’ve had it easy. 

Maybe it’s because when anyone is trying to get to know me, they ask the worst questions. Who’s my favorite brother? Please, don’t make me choose! They’re all so different, and it’s impossible to pick one. Plus, they’re my brothers, so sometimes I don’t like any of them.

I especially don’t like them when they pick on me. Mum used to call me ‘princess’ when I was younger, but I quickly grew out of that. It’s a nickname I wish would disappear. But noooo, not with six brothers. Bill and Charlie still call me princess when they come home to visit, which used to be fine until Fred and George started mocking it when they’d leave. UGH! I’m not your princess! I am not a damsel in distress that needs saving. 

Anyways, I should probably try and get some work done. I’m so glad Mum got me a journal of my own! Even if it looks old and secondhand. I have a feeling we’re going to be best friends!

-Ginny, 1992


	10. Depth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOF Missing Moment

Ginny was well aware that most of the school had returned to the castle, but she’d needed some time alone on the edge of the lake after what she’d witnessed. The boy she fancied had to rescue his best friend, her brother, from the bottom of the lake. This tournament was mental.

What if Dumbledore had done something wrong with the spell? What if it expired before they reached the surface and they were tied down there? Both Ron and Hermione were down there! Harry would have never forgiven himself if something happened to them. Most of the time she was happy that Harry Potter was Ron’s best friend, but this time? Not so much. 

“Aren’t you coming inside?”

Ginny jumped as the sound of Harry’s voice startled her.

“I just needed some time,” she said vaguely.

“To stand out here even longer in the cold?” 

Ginny shot him a look. She wasn’t sure when she’d become more comfortable around him, but she was relieved to be able to carry on a conversation like a normal person now. Sighing, she decided to get up and walk with Harry back to the castle.

“What was it like?” she asked him, hoping he’d give her the answers she needed to rest her worried mind.

“Really dark,” Harry said matter of factly before noticing the look on Ginny’s face. “He was safe. They all were. Dumbledore wouldn’t have let anything happen to them.”

“You don’t know that…” Ginny argued.

“You’re right; I didn’t. Which is why I stayed down there so long. I wanted to make sure everyone was saved, and the Merpeople were not happy about it.”

“Well, thank you for saving my brother,” Ginny said.

“Did you really think I was going to leave him down there? He’s my best friend,” Harry reminded her. “And he was mine to save.”

“I know. Don’t mind me,” Ginny waved him off.

“I won’t tell him you care about him,” Harry said with a smirk.

“You better not,” she responded with a grin.

She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she thought it strange that Harry could completely calm any hesitation or worry that she was feeling. Even if he didn’t feel the same way, she was grateful for his friendship and the small bond they’d developed. She could certainly get used to calling him a friend.


	11. Unexpected Visits

Harry was lurking outside the quidditch pitch under the invisibility cloak as he waited for Ginny to come out of the changing rooms. The Gryffindor quidditch team had just played Slytherin and destroyed them. Originally, he wasn’t going to be able to make the match, but with some shifting of his schedule, he was able to make things work.

He hoped that she’d be surprised, and equally excited, to find out he’d been able to see the match. He knew there were scouts there today for the Holyhead Harpies, and she didn’t disappoint. Harry perked up when he saw a flash of red hair exit the changing rooms.

Most everyone had already returned to the castle, so he felt comfortable with finally taking the cloak off. It only took Ginny a few seconds to realize that Harry was standing under the large oak tree several paces away. She did a double take, and when she realized it was him, Ginny ran over to him.

“Harry? What are you doing here? I thought—”

“I was able to switch with Jones so I could see you play!” Harry said excitedly.

“But I didn’t see you in the stands,” she frowned.

“I was wearing the cloak. Were you really looking?” he teased. “I thought you had a match to focus on.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

“I know, but you love me,” he said as he reached forward and pulled her into his arms.

“Yeah, for some crazy reason I do,” she said with a laugh as she leaned in and kissed him. “How much time do you have?”

“A few hours,” he murmured against her lips. “You don’t think they’ll miss you upstairs for the after party, do you?”

“I don’t think they’ll notice. What do you say we go explore some of our old haunts?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” The three weekends of extra shifts were worth it for those few hours.


	12. Are you jealous?

“I’ll go grab another round,” Harry faintly heard Ron say before watching him get up and head over to the bar.

Harry was too preoccupied with the scene unfolding across the bar as Dean leaned over and began snogging Ginny in the booth they’d occupied. He felt his heart fall into his stomach and became increasingly uncomfortable. 

“Is everything all right, Harry?” Hermione asked him.

“Yeah,” Harry lied through his scowl. 

He knew he should turn away and stop watching them. It was only going to make things worse, but for some reason he couldn’t look away.

“Are you jealous?” Hermione pressed.

Her question got Harry’s full attention as he whipped his head around to look at her. “What? No! Why would I be—” he lied guiltily.

“You fancy Ginny, don’t you? It’s okay, I won’t tell Ron,” she added quickly.

“Well, it’s not like it matters. She’s obviously happy with Dean,” Harry sulked.

“Yes, but I don’t think it will last forever. You never know what could happen.”

Harry couldn’t help but snort as he attempted to down the last swig of his drink. “Even if she was single, I don’t suppose Ron would take too kindly to his best mate asking his sister out.”

“Well,” Hermione said through a blush, if that’s ever the case, I’ll help distract him for you. I’m sure he’d rather it be you than anyone else.”

Harry eyed her carefully. Was she trying to tell him something? Last he checked, they were still friends. He knew it was inevitable, and was hoping he’d have someone of his own to help distract him when it finally did happen.

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t look like it’ll be happening anytime soon,” he said dejectedly.

“What won’t be happening anytime soon?” Ron said as he returned to the table.

“Oh, um, Slughorn letting Harry be with the Slug Club,” Hermione said smoothly.

Harry thanked Ron for the drink as he attempted to drown his sorrow in Butterbeer, and forget that Ginny was with anyone other than himself.


	13. Can I stay here tonight?

##  Can I stay here tonight?

There was a knock at the door and Ginny groaned. She was  _ so  _ close to falling asleep. Maybe if she was silent, whoever it was would go away.

The door creaked open and a sliver of light shone through the crack. “Can I stay here tonight?”

If Ginny was on the verge of sleep moments before, she was wide awake now. She sat up in bed to look at the silhouette in her doorway. 

“Had enough of Ron and Hermione sharing a bed, have you?”

“They could use the privacy. I’ll sleep on the couch downstairs if you’d rather. Just didn’t want to get them in trouble with your mum.”

“No! It’s fine. You can have Hermione’s bed.”

“Er, right. Thanks,” Harry said appreciatively.

Ginny bit her lower lip as he quietly shut the door and cast lumos to help find his way around the room. Part of her wanted to invite him into bed with her; just for sleeping and perhaps a snog. But she wasn’t sure if they’d reached that point in their renewed relationship yet. They’d talked and mulled things over, but the rebuilding of trust would take more time.

Up until this point, they’d only shared a few walks and private snogs in the orchard. Of course, Ginny wanted more. She wanted everything with Harry. It had always been him, but she didn’t want to move too quickly.

That didn’t stop the thoughts in the back of her mind that suggested being in his arms might help her sleep more soundly.

The thoughts of a better night sleep were enough to sway her. “Unless...you wanted to sleep in my bed. With me.”

She saw him freeze and look up at her. “I—do you think that’s a good idea? Not that I don’t want to. It’s just—I don’t want to rush things…” Harry trailed off.

“Me, either. I just thought maybe I’d sleep better if—well, you know. If you’d rather sleep on the camp bed, it’s fine—”

“No, I—I want to! If you don’t mind.” There was an awkwardness to the conversation that was completely opposite of their usual easy banter.

“I don’t,” Ginny said simply.

She scooched over on the bed to give Harry room to climb in. He extinguished the light from his wand as he hesitantly laid down next to her. The awkwardness quickly evaporated as she rested her head against his chest.

  
Despite everything they’d been through, Ginny felt safe with Harry by her side. They settled into a comfortable silence as their breathing became heavy with sleep. The last thing Ginny remembered thinking before she succumbed to the slumber was,  _ I could get used to this. _


	14. I didn't think I could love someone this much.

“Almost ready?” Ron asked.

Harry was looking out the window at the white chairs that were beginning to fill with people in the Burrow’s garden. Despite planning an small ceremony, there were still about fifty people who were invited, which seemed like a lot. Maybe they should have eloped after all, and had a big party after they came home.

“Harry?” Ron asked again. “I can hear Mum downstairs, and I think we should have been down there five minutes ago. You aren’t getting cold feet, are you?”

That snapped Harry out of his thoughts. “What? No! Er, not about Ginny, at least.”

“I know it seems like a lot, but no one else will matter once you see her walking down the aisle. Trust me, mate.”

Ron would know. He and Hermione went through this mere months ago. It was hard to believe the tables were turned now and it was finally his turn. Harry followed Ron down the stairs. He thought he’d have a couple more minutes, but Ron’s older brothers were all shooing him out the door and the next thing he knew he was standing next to the officiant, awkwardly watching the rest of the guests find their seats.

“Why does it feel like I’m on display?” Harry whispered to Ron.

“Because you are,” he said through a grin. “Pretty soon, their attention will be shifted.”

So Harry decided to focus on a spot across the field and pretended he wasn’t the center of attention. He was becoming fidgety and impatient, knowing that as soon as he saw Ginny, everything would feel better. She was able to keep him grounded during events like this. He knew he was lucky to have her, and that she’d waited throughout the war for them to have their own happy ending. 

The month during sixth year seemed like another lifetime ago. He’d been happier than he ever thought was possible, and only in retrospect had he finally understood what it was like to love someone else. Even after the war, it took him a long time to truly accept and embrace the love. It only took seventeen years to understand that neglect and abuse was  _ not _ normal.

Harry’s heart was already swelling with love as he reminded himself of some of their most memorable moments together when the music started.  _ Finally _ , he thought as Ginny’s bridesmaids came down the aisle one at a time, followed by an ecstatic Victoire. Ginny came into view next, holding her father’s arm as her eyes sought Harry’s. 

  
Harry was pretty sure his heart had stopped.  _ I didn’t think it was possible to love someone this much, and then she comes around the corner and somehow I love her more, _ Harry thought to himself. He knew he had the goofiest grin plastered on his face as she beamed at him, and suddenly he didn’t care who was staring at him anymore. She was the only person who mattered.


End file.
